Tragic Love
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: They each had no idea how the other cared…and it ended them. Rated T for suicide I hope that is a high enough rating. if not please tell me!
1. A Bad Day

**Title: Tragic Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for suicide**

**Summary: They each had no idea how the other cared…and it ended them.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Tragic Love Chapter 1: A Bad Day**

Raven's POV:

I looked into the sky as I sat on the rooftop. The day was going just 'peachy' so far. Slade, Dr. Light, and the HIVE all in one day. The sun was setting. It looked so beautiful and peaceful. I frowned as I thought about what ELSE had happened today. Beast Boy. Slade for some reason was targeting me. He called me a witch among other things…Beast Boy cracked. He became the Beast. He tore a shocked Slade apart. Thank gosh Slade lived. Otherwise Beast Boy wouldn't be a Titan anymore. I was going to thank Beast Boy but, I got nervous and ran off. I feel so stupid. I mean now he is going to HATE me, and I really like him. He means so much to me. He completes me. He really really does. He's my everything. He doesn't realize it but…I love him. More than anything. "That's it I'm going to apologize and I FINALLY going to tell him how I feel. I owe that to him," I said as I made my way back into the tower.


	2. Letters and Explanations

**Title: Tragic Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for suicide**

**Summary: They each had no idea how the other cared…and it ended them.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Tragic Love Chapter 2: Letters and Explanations**

Beast Boy's POV:

"SHE HATES ME!" I yelled as I punched my wall in rage. "I just wanted to help her and what do I do? I turn into the Beast and scare her senseless. Just great Beast Boy!" Sighing I voiced a lost hope, "Now I'll never be her hero." I walked over to my dresser and dug around till I found something that I wasn't looking for. I pulled out the angry letter from the week before. Raven and I had gotten into a major argument and I wrote this to let my emotions out. I never meant any of it. In fact the beast was at full capacity as I wrote the letter. I was so angry. I then dropped the letter as a piece of metal caught my eye. It was a picture of us. It was funny. I was holding bunny ears behind her head. I remember after that she threw me off the roof of the tower. I chuckled to myself. She could be so funny without meaning to be. "That's what I love about her. No. I love EVERYTHING about her. I love the way she laughs, quiet and honey-covered. I love her rare smile. I love her passion. Her love for her friends…" I trailed off sadly. "All our friends…but me. She doesn't love me, and who could blame her. I am so annoying. I can't fight. I get in the way. I'm not funny. She will never love me." I sat down and began to write a letter…a letter to explain.


	3. Hate & Razors

**Title: Tragic Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for suicide**

**Summary: They each had no idea how the other cared…and it ended them.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Tragic Love Chapter 3: Hate and Razors**

Normal POV: 

Raven walked down the hall towards Beast Boy's room. She was nervous about telling him how she really felt, but she knew she had to do it. When Raven reached his room she reached out as if to knock on the door but stopped. She kept thinking, 'what if he doesn't love me back?' Raven shook her head. 'No he does love me. I can just tell!' and with that Raven's shaky hand formed a fist a knocked firmly on Beast Boy's door. Raven waited, and waited, AND waited. But nothing. Raven's chest started to tighten. 'Oh no, he is so mad he won't even talk to me,' thought Raven. The minute Raven opened his door her heart broke. She saw his bed neatly made, and all his belongings gone. He had left. She cried for what seemed to be hours. She never noticed the good letter that was left on his dresser. But she did notice the bad letter. She picked up the letter and read it aloud. With each word her heart cracked a little more.

Dear Raven,

I HATE YOU! You don't care about me. You're creepy. You hide in your room way too much. You hide behind your dusty evil-filled books. You are so TERRIBLE to me. I hate you and I never want to see your pathetic face again!

-Beast Boy

Raven dropped the letter in shock. And, with tears in her eyes she watched the sun rise out of Beast Boy's window. Raven then walked to Beast Boy's bathroom. After much searching she found what she was looking for. Beast Boy's razor. Raven wondered why Beast Boy needed a razor. He was only 13 after all. This thought amused her. Raven's thoughts drifted to Beast Boy's young innocent face, his bright green eyes, his infectious laugh…she trailed off with tears in her eyes. "The way he cared so much about others around him," Raven finished aloud. "He had a mighty heart! You meant everything to me…and it hurts to think that I meant nothing to you. I love you." Raven said. Raven decided to write Beast Boy a small note just in case he came back.

After writing her note and placing it on his bed the dark empath walked into Beast Boy's bathroom. Taking a deep breathe Raven gripped Beast Boy's razor tightly in her cold hand. She quickly slashed both wrists five times each. As the last drop of light slowly faded from Raven's startling amethyst eyes she pictured him…Beast Boy in all his glory. He was holding her hand and comforting her. But, tragically, as she slowly left the world she called home she knew that it was never meant to be.

**P.S. I hope you liked it and I hope it was a bit longer. Please Read & Review!!!!!**


	4. Last Thoughts

**Title: Tragic Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for suicide**

**Summary: They each had no idea how the other cared…and it ended them.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Tragic Love Chapter 4: Last Thoughts**

Beast Boy flew back through his window. He couldn't leave. He tried and only got half-way through the city. He would miss her too much to leave. As Beast Boy began to unpack he smelled it. Death. It was in the air. In fact it was everywhere. Panic flooded into him. Beast Boy followed the smell and it lead him to his bathroom.

His face paled instantly. There she was, the only person that he ever loved, Raven. She was lying on the floor, and she was dead. "She killed herself…because of me." Beast Boy said realization pouring over his features.

He started to sob. Now his life really was worthless. He was going to kill himself once he had gotten far enough away from the tower…and the memories. He had his doubts but now, he knew what to do. Beast Boy walked over to Raven and held her hand. It was so cold. Raven's eyes stared blankly ahead. With tears in his eyes, Beast Boy closed hers'. He, then, took the razor in his shaking hands. Then slowly he cut both his wrists. He didn't cry out in pain. He didn't whimper. He just held her hand and closed his eyes.

His last thoughts were those of regret and sorrow. But not for his suicide. He didn't regret that. His regret was that he never got to be her hero. He never got to hold her. He never got to whisper her name. He never got to tell her he loved her. What he would have given just to hear her voice one more time. Just once. Either way, soon he would be with her. In heaven. Forever.

And as his body grew stiff, Beast Boy had his last thoughts. Thoughts of a promise. A promise to protect her and keep her safe. He failed. He really failed. She had read his note and hated him. His note explained everything and she didn't care. She didn't love him. But if he could go back it wouldn't matter. He would still have tried to protect her. To keep his promise. Because now what was the point in living, when Beast Boy just lost everything that he ever loved and cared about. And with that thought Beast Boy left everything he once knew and traveled into the above.

**P.S. I hope you liked. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!! So please Read and Review and keep reading!**


	5. A Dreadful Discovery

**Title: Tragic Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for suicide**

**Summary: They each had no idea how the other cared…and it ended them.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Tragic Love Chapter 5 A Dreadful Discovery: **

"Hey Beast Boy Raven we're home!" Yelled Robin as Star and Cyborg followed him through the front door. They had gone to see and movie and both Beast Boy and Raven had opted to stay home.

"Friend Raven?" yelled Starfire.

"Dude! BB?" shouted Cyborg.

"I wonder where they could be. I understand Beast Boy not answering but Raven would have said something," stated the Boy Blunder.

"Maybe she's just tired," said Cyborg. "You know about what happened today. I think it is best that we just leave her and Beast Boy alone for now."

"Yeah you're probably right," said Robin.

Cyborg looked sneakily at Robin and smirked. Robin returned the look.

"VIDEOGAMES!" They both yelled in unison as they hopped onto the oddly shaped couch.

"Oh glorious!" said Star, "I shall make my pudding of happiness!" she soared off excitedly to complete her cooking mission.

Robin and Cy looked at each other.

"Pizza?" said Robin.

"Yep," said Cyborg. He then ordered 4 large all meat pizzas and a veggie pizza for Beast Boy, and a ham, mushroom, and olive pizza for Raven. Robin wanted to make Raven feel better so he started making her some herbal tea. After two hours only Beast Boy's and Raven's pizza were left. The Titans decided to bring the food up to them.

After trying Raven's room and finding it empty the Titans went to Beast Boy's room. What worried Robin the most was that BB's room was completely clean, and Beast Boy hated cleaning. The Titans looked around. But it wasn't until Cyborg gasped and said,

"No!"

Robin looked around to where Cy was standing. Robin screamed, and in complete tears he fell to the floor and broke down. Star walked over to Robin and held him. Cyborg still hadn't moved. His two best friends were dead. He looked at them both were pale. And frozen. It looked like a picture. A tragic picture. Like time had frozen. Beast Boy was holding Raven's hand, and that was what brought tears to Cy's eyes. He knew that they loved each other. Everyone knew except them. Cyborg could see it in Beast Boy's eyes Everytime she walked into a room. His face lit up to no end. It was so cool to watch. Beast Boy really really loved Raven. It wasn't until Star tapped Cyborg on the shoulder that he came out of his thoughts.

"Friends Beast Boy and Raven left these," said Starfire through tears. She held up two letters each addressed to the other. Oh boy thought Cyborg. He knew what tragedy had happened here and really dreaded reading the letters. But he knew he had to. They all had to. So with tears in their eyes they all sat down on Beast Boy's bed and started to open the tear-bringing letters.

**P.S. I WILL SAY THIS AGAIN THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPPIE I WILL DO A FEW MORE. I MEAN COME ON WE HAVE TO SEE WHAT THE LETTERS SAY. RIGHT? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Beast Boy's Letter

**Title: Tragic Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for suicide**

**Summary: They each had no idea how the other cared…and it ended them.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Tragic Love Chapter 6 Beast Boy's Letter: **

After taking an unnecessarily long time to unfold the letter from Beast Boy, Cyborg cleared his throat and read aloud the contents with tears in his eyes.

_Dear Raven,_

_Hi, well I hope you get this and you probably think it is stupid, but I had to write it. I had to write it so I could explain a few things to you. I do NOT hate you Rae. I love you. More than you know. You mean everything to me. You make me happy. I have been sad for a very long time. So sad that I thought nothing would help. But you helped. Without even realizing it. Heck I didn't even realize until a while ago. You complete me Rae. You make my heart full. I actually feel love when I am around you. I may act like the happy-go-lucky guy on the team. And just because I smile on the outside doesn't mean that I am smiling on the inside. Because on the inside, Raven, I was dying. But you brought me out of that. The way you care about everyone helps me to care. Your smile makes me smile. I love how intelligent you are. I always wanted to be smart. And I am. I'm just not really…book smart. I wanted you to love me. But you don't and sometimes I wonder, should I smile because you're my friend or cry because that's all we'll ever be? I really wanted to do one thing with my life. Just one. And that one thing was to be your Hero. And to stay in your heart forever. But, I can't be your Hero Rae, and that is why I leave the Titans. I don't know where I'll go. Maybe back to the Doom Patrol for a while, and then who knows maybe I'll start my own superhero team. But I can't stay I have to go. You were always there for me so you have given me the courage to stand alone. Moving on is simple, it is what I leave behind that makes it hard. I'm leaving you behind, and it hurts so much. And I love you for that Rae. I just wish that I could start over with you. Have a second chance. I think everyone deserves one. It's only fair. And yeah yeah I know life isn't fair. And that just sucks. Lol. Ya know Rae, if it hadn't been for you I don't think I would have made it this far. You helped me when I was the Beast. You helped me when we fought the H.I.V.E and you helped me with Terra. And you know it's ironic (I know BIG word lol) that you were with me for years and it took me until now to finally realize that I love you Raven. And I always will. You will stay with me no matter where I go. And remember no matter how far apart we are Raven I love you and nothing will ever change that. Goodbye my love._

_Love,_

_Beast Boy_

Starfire had sobbed through the entire letter. Robin just sat there looking stunned. And Cyborg. He just folded up Beast Boy's letter and moved onto Ravens'. Nobody noticed the tear sliding silently down his metal cheek.

**P.S. I hope you all liked Beast Boy's letter. Next is Raven's letter. So please read…enjoy…and REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Raven's Letter

**Title: Tragic Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for suicide**

**Summary: They each had no idea how the other cared…and it ended them.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Tragic Love Chapter 7 Raven's Letter: **

After opening Raven's letter and skimming the contents, Cyborg flipped out. He knew something like this had happened. It was terrible. To his dying day, Cyborg remembers the letter and the tragic contents.

_Dear Beast Boy, _

_I got your letter. I knew we had our differences, but I had no idea that you hated me Beast Boy. When I read your letter I cried. I couldn't believe it. I don't know what I did to make you say such mean things. But whatever I did I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Because Beast Boy how can I hurt the one thing that I love more than anything. I love you. But, you don't love me. I tried not to love you Beast Boy, but it is hard to tell your mind to stop loving something, when your heart still does. I accepted my love for you. But, I was scared. I was scared to love you because I kept thinking I would loose you. We have been through so much together. You have taken care of me. Protected me. When I was sad you dried my tears. When I was scared you whispered comforting words. When I was lost in the dark you were my light. When I was broken you fixed me. I started to act weird because I cared. I couldn't just be your friend Beast Boy. How can you be friends with someone if every time you look at them it makes you want them even more? But Beast Boy you hurt me. More than I care to remember. You hurt me with Terra. You loved her, and I don't know maybe you still love her. But all my pain built up inside of me. It just kept building because I had no one to turn to. I mean, Beast Boy, who do you turn to when the only person who can stop you from crying is the one making you cry? But after reading your note I cry my last tears. Because, now, Beast Boy, now I know that you do not love me. And do you know what? Loving you was easy. Caring about you was easy. But, the hardest part of loving you was knowing when to let go, and knowing when to say goodbye. I love you Beast Boy and that is why I say my final goodbye_

_Goodbye Beast Boy._

_I love you,_

_Raven_

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had already read Beast Boy's angry letter. And this letter just proved their theory. Raven read the wrong note. She thought Beast Boy hated her when he really loved her. Beast Boy found Raven's letter and thought that she hated him. When she loved his as well. It was all just a tragic misunderstanding. The Titans were devastated. And they all just wanted to break down. But they knew that Beast Boy and Raven wouldn't have wanted that. They would have wanted their friends to go on with their lives. But, before that could happen the Titans still had one more task to complete before moving on from the tragedy that swept over them like a deadly plague. One more step before they could let their friends go.

**P.S. I love writing this, and I hope you all love reading this. Ok now either the next chapter will be the last or the chapter after the next chapter will be the last. I am still not sure yet. So stay tuned to find out what happens next. Oh and here's a little hint. I review faster if I get more reviews. So please REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Cy's Best Friend

**Title: Tragic Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: AHHHH!!!!! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!!! Please don't hate me. (Cowers in fear) Ok I really hope you guys like this. So here I go.**

**Bold: Thoughts.**

Underlined: Flashbacks.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Tragic Love Chapter 8: **

Cyborg's POV

**Why does the sun have to shine on a day like this? It isn't fair. Why couldn't it rain or be cloudy and cold? I don't know how we are going to get through this. It is so hard. I keep thinking that I am going to walk into the main room and there he'll be. Cooking his tofu and whistling some tune from Simple Plan. That was his favorite band. I keep thinking that he'll start an argument about meat and then challenge me to video games. Where, of course, I would beat him mercilessly. **I laughed thinking about that. **I'll always remember the times he goofed up, and dragged me along for the ride.**

"We're in Raven's room. We should not be in Raven's room."

**He always made me laugh. Well, sometimes I laughed on the inside. **

"You're supposed to laugh. What do I have to do? Make it fly out my…?

**Thank goodness he didn't finish that sentence. Robin might have gone nuclear on him. **

**I just don't get it Beast Boy. Why? Well I know why. But, I still don't get it. You were the happy one. The one with all the jokes. Even when things weren't going so great you were able to laugh about it. I just miss you. We all do. **

**Tomorrow is the funeral. The whole city is going to be there, as well as all the Titans. All the Titans are going to speak but, I just don't know what to say. I keep writing down ideas but I only end up throwing them out. They're either too stupid or too mushy sounding. **

**I keep thinking that if you and Rae had just held out longer then you two could be together. You were perfect for each other. I guess now it will never be. **

Regular POV:

Cyborg put the finishing touches on his speech for the funeral, and, standing up, he left the Tower to take a walk. 'Wow,' Cyborg thought. 'This is the first time in like a year I have gone anywhere without the T-Car. Aw man. Beast Boy always wanted to drive it but, I always said no. Now I wish I hadn't.'

**P.S. Ok so this was kinda short. The following chappies are going to be about what each Titan is feeling. For example next will be Starfire talking about Beast Boy… then Robin talking about Beast Boy… then back to Cyborg talking about Raven… then Starfire talking about Raven… then Robin talking about Raven… and then the funeral… I think. **

**Ok yeah that probably confused you even more lol… gomen. **

**-Hero Out-**


End file.
